Daddy's Girl
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: After the events of Ending B, Michael's death leaves his family broken. Tracey always had some mental health issues such as struggling with her eating disorder and low self esteem. Michael's death finally breaks her and she realizes she is more like her deceased father than she thought.


Takes place after Ending B- Kill Michael.

* * *

It wasn't easy waking up every day knowing that he was officially gone. She was glad she began to respect him with the little time she started to get along with him again while he was alive. Things were going to be perfect, she thought, once she and her family moved back home.

But then that whole thing with those agents from the FIB invaded their home, pointing a gun to her head when they barged in on her after her shower. The agent kept the gun pointed to her head as he told her to put on her robe and put that towel around her head so her hair wasn't dripping. She was marched out of the bathroom, the man's hand on her back to push her forward and guide her. She saw her mother on the stairs and she cried to her when she noticed she was in a similar state with her robe on and a gun pointed towards her head. Amanda didn't even try to say it was going to be okay because both of them knew things didn't look good and Tracey was pushed into her room.

The man stood behind her, his eyes hungrily looking at her and she knew he wanted her, but he had a job to do. That, and taking all of his gear off would be too much work and he had no intentions of dying that night if something didn't go according to plan.

And then she heard a gunshot, her saying that someone was in there with her. She was grabbed uncomfortably, the barrel of the gun almost touching her head. He was going to pull the trigger. She was terrified but then she realized her father was there, her completely, totally, crazy invincible father! He aimed and shot the agent in the head within seconds. Her mother went running to her, hugging her, and Michael told both of them to stay in the room before heading out.

There were so many gunshots and so much screaming that she didn't know what to think. And she found herself worrying about her father and Jimmy. Deep down she knew everything was going to be okay and her father could solve any problem that he was faced with.

Everything turned out fine in the end despite having to live in a hotel for a few days. When they moved back in, the family was assured by Michael that everything would be fine now that he took care of a few loose ends. Nobody would bother them anymore and everything would be right again, but better this time. He was right up until he was found dead at the bottom of some tower at the power station.

He saved her from death (even though technically it was his fault to begin with since he put himself back in dangerous situations), but she couldn't save him. To make things worse, Jimmy was convinced that Franklin did it. Amanda caught on quickly, too. This was after Tracey sat silently eavesdropping on Jimmy's phone conversation with Franklin.

And then after they buried him, things drastically changed. Not only was he not there anymore, but Amanda put the house up for sale. She wanted to yell at her mother for doing this. It was bad enough that she'd have to wake up every day knowing that her father was gone. But now she had to move on top of everything? Amanda had plans to move back up to North Yankton, a place where Tracey didn't want to go. She was lucky that her mother was still a little bit greedy and wouldn't lower the price of the Rockford Hills home so it wasn't going to sell anytime soon.

Tracey found her mother sitting in the living room drinking a glass of wine. She grabbed her purse and left the room, unseen by Amanda. It was past midnight and her mother should have been alerted that her daughter was dressed, had her coat on, and put her purse across her shoulder. Apparently Amanda was oblivious to her surroundings. It had been two months since Michael's death and she still couldn't be bothered to pay attention to Tracey.

Michael's death affected her to the very core of her being. Her whining stopped along with her complaints about virtually everything. She became more reserved and didn't speak unless spoken to because it's what Michael would have wanted, she thought. He hated her whining and complaining so she stopped it. She no longer had the desire to be famous because she was a horrible dancer according to her father. She reverted back to her eating disorder that she thought she beat. She'd relapse once in a while for a couple of days, but then would stop. Nowadays, she didn't think twice about sticking her finger down her throat after dinner. Nobody wanted a fat daughter.

Tracey wished Amanda would realize what was going on in her head because Tracey was unable to speak up for herself. But her mother wasn't a mind reader and she wouldn't hold it against her. If anything, Tracey learned from her father's death that she shouldn't hold grudges or say things she didn't mean because the person she loved could be gone within a blink of an eye.

Nobody was invincible, not even Michael.

She left the house and went for her walk to clear her head. She had to stop thinking about these things. Rockford Hills was relatively quiet at this time of night much to her delight. But as she left Rockford Hills, the streets were busier. It was a quieter night than most which made her happy and almost brought a smile to her lips. She felt free when she left the house. The sadness that was Amanda was constantly dragging down her mood. Maybe she should finally ask Amanda about her inheritance so she could move out and maybe stay in LS.

 _I'll get a nice house over by the beach. Not a mansion, but a good sized one. And then I can decorate how I want and have parties and maybe get my old life back._ As she thought about this, then she realized she'd have to give up her online college courses. She frowned. _Okay, maybe not my old life. But I can still party at least twice a week_. Just as soon as her happiness peaked, it plummeted because she knew she could never be the person she once was.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone placing his hand on her rear. She jumped and stepped away. It felt so wrong, so why did she let people do this to her in the past? "Hey there, pretty thing," the man said. The streetlights illuminated him and she could tell he was probably in his late thirties. "What are you doing here out all alone?" Tracey stepped away from him and continued walking.

"Hey!" he shouted at her. He grabbed her left wrist and pulled him towards her. Her breathing quickened when he pushed their chests together. "When I talk to ya, you feel privileged, got it?" he growled. "Now, the things I wanna do to ya," he chuckled as he eyed her body up and down. Apparently, dressing without her midriff showing didn't stop men from being interested. Tracey spit in his face which made him loosen his grip on her which resulted in her pulling away from him. "You fucking whore!" he yelled.

Tracey panicked when she remembered that she wasn't a very fast runner even with her fight or flight response activated; she heard him catching up to her too quickly for comfort. And when she passed by a police officer and he did absolutely nothing to stop the chase, she turned the corner and became enraged. How dare the police officer just stand there and not help her? Did it look like she wanted to be chased? Did her screaming for him to help her not alert him at all?

Tracey went down a narrow path and she realized it was a dead end. She panicked and reached into her purse to try and find her phone in the thing. She barely used her phone anymore, so it tended to be buried on the bottom. But then she felt cool metal brush against her fingertips. She immediately remembered that she had Michael's old pistol. She managed to swipe it before it was confiscated when he died. It still had some of his blood on it. She held it up to the light and smiled. "There you are!"

Tracey raised the gun and smirked. When she aimed, time seemed to slow down. She aimed for his head and pulled the trigger. It hit his throat instead. Oh well.

The man collapsed and gurgled as she choked on his own blood. It didn't take long for him to die as he bled out. The police officer who ignored her came over to the gunshot. He was shocked to see the girl who he thought got shot standing there with a gun and a dead man a few feet away from her. He said something, but it fell on deaf ears.

Tracey began to laugh and she shot at the officer who had raised his gun at her. She wasn't particularly aiming this time so she let the bullets rain on him, hitting his knee, left arm, three times in his chest, and once in the stomach. He died before he fell to the ground.

Tracey continued to laugh hysterically when she realized the police weren't after her. The officer hadn't been smart enough to call for other officers before he died.

The adrenaline rush she got from shooting the two men made her feel alive. Was this why her father did it? It wasn't like their lives mattered, anyway. One had wanted to fuck her and the other only checked on her when he thought she was dead.

She looked down at the dead bodies and smirked. Tracey was definitely daddy's little girl.


End file.
